Love Letters
by yume-chan29
Summary: DISCONTINUED Sneaking into her room one day, Rath stumbles upon a love letter addressed to Cesia. Rath is not a happy Dragon Knight. It seems a few bouts of spying and snooping is in order. RC DISCONTINUED
1. Love Unheard Of

**Love Letters**  
By: yume-chan29

**Standard disclaimers apply**.

**Dedicated to:** All authors and authoresses that have contributed a story to the Rath/Cesia fandom!

**Chapter 1:** Love Unheard Of

The door to Cesia's bedchambers opened with a slight squeak. A beam of light filtered into the room's dark depths as a head of ebony peaked in. He grinned mischievously.

The room was empty just as he had hoped it would be.

Creeping in cautiously in case he had thought wrong, the Dragon Knight of Fire flipped the nearby light switch and took in his surroundings.

Black and purple ornamented nearly every inch of the room's walls. Carpeted lavender floor, black laced lamps, violet beddings, raven edged dresser, etc. was all Rath could see.

His room was similar, he noted, except for two factors.

One, instead of purple, the Yokai slayer stuck with a blood-hued red.

And two, this was a girl's room. **Girl** as in frill, lace, an excessive amount of pillows, stuffed animals, and a full-length mirror were promised. Cesia's room didn't prove him wrong, he thought examining the bedroom further as he had already put some distance between himself and her closed door.

Rath snuck over to her dark-themed side tables and began searching the contents of every drawer he could find. Frustration set onto his face when he could not locate just what he was looking for: the reason to which, no doubt, he was in a **girl's room** in the first place.

"Damn it! She's a wind WITCH for crying out loud!" He whispered harshly to no one in particular. "She HAS to have a spell book in her room somewhere!"

A spell book, damn it.

Lykouleon's damn kingdom for a spell book!

He turned over to her black edged desk and began to check the various file boxes she used to keep organized. He flipped through a few of her documents and books. He sighed heavily due to his lack of success. Why did Cesia have to so expertly hide her magic books?

It wasn't as if he was trying to **steal** it. He wasn't Thatz, after all.

He merely wished to **borrow** it.

To pull some pranks on a couple of unknowing Dragon Tribe.

That was it. Some purely innocent fun to ease his boredom while at the stupid Dragon Castle.

Was that really too much to ask?

Finally, Rath came to a wide drawer attached at the desk's side. Opening it, the Pyro Knight continued on his search for the book of enchantments he was sure that Cesia kept hidden somewhere.

Ugh.

All the demon hunter could find contained within were more documents, stationery, pens, ribbon, a love letter, a needle and thread, an empty composition book, a--….

Wait. _Love letter…?_

Scarlet eyes widened. He scanned the drawer yet again.

Sure enough, there it was. The envelope was clean and white, engraved with curves and swirls at its edges. The letter's seal was a traditional heart shaped emblem, a cherry-red shape bordered with white frill. On the back in neat calligraphy were the words, "To my one true love…" A typical correspondence of romance.

It piqued his interest ten-fold. The spell book plan was long forgotten.

Hands shaking slightly and heart beating quicker, Rath opened Cesia's letter with as much caution and precision as he could manage in his nervous state of mind.

He blinked as his mind processed the thought.

Nervous? Why the hell did he have to be nervous? It wasn't as if the letter was addressed to **him** anyway, only assuming, of course, that it was Cesia who had written it. And, besides…who even cared if the letter was NOT meant for him .It wasn't as if he **wanted** that.

Hell, no. No WAY. Period.

Somewhere in his heart, a tiny voice disagreed. Rath brushed it away.

He pulled out the parchment from its envelope softly so that no wrinkles could penetrate the paper's weak state of matter. Finally, unfolding it, he read.

_To my one true love…_

_Whose soft golden eyes shine like the sun, always bright and teeming with the love of life._

_Whose strands of wavy ebony that only enhance your already goddess-like beauty, have my fingers itching to run through. _

_Whose perfect nose and fair complexion is all I'd like to wake up to everyday._

_Whose sensual lips that form an enchanting smile, make me want to kiss you senseless._

_Whose melodic laugh makes me grin, whose graceful hands call for me to grasp in mine._

_Whose intelligence, bravery, and love had inspired me: gave me the courage to write such a letter. _

_That encouraged me to say this: I'll love you and only you eternally with all my heart. _

_Yours truly,_

_ Love _The Dragon Knight read and re-read the letter again to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. To make sure what he'd just read was actually written on the parchment he was holding.

Golden eyes?

Wavy, ebony hair?

In Cesia's room?

Rath laid the evidence in his mind's eye, putting pieces together so that the anonymous letter made sense.

The sheet of words he held in his hands was definitely a proclamation of love and desire. Love and desire from an unidentified someone whom Rath had no idea about. Love and desire that Rath had absolutely nothing to do with. Love and desire directed toward **CESIA**.

Strong hands shook slightly with rage. The Dragon Knight of Fire slowly placed the…**disgusting** letter back into its original spot: In its **hideous** envelope and back into Cesia's only desk drawer. Swift and silent, the demon hunter left the wind sorceress's room, an expression of murderous intent etching his dark features.

**end chapter 1**--

**A/N:** Hey guys! So, what did you think of the first chapter of "Love Letters"? Cliche title, I know. But bear with me. I'm new at being an authoress. Well, I'd just like to note a couple of things so that perhaps my first piece of writing won't seem as horrible:

**1)** I have no idea where on the DK timeline this will take place on. Anywhere, I guess, where Rath-kun and Cesia-chan have already established some sort of deep emotion for each other. ;)

**2)** I apologize for any OOC moments you feel my story contains. Jealous Rath's character is hard to peg!

**3) **Sorry for any grammatical errors you've come across. I've yet to find my beta-reader!

**4)** I love R/C (if you already hadn't guessed in my dedication ). Usually, drama, angst, suicide, and other dark topics as such theme R/C stories. I love each of them to death! But I figured the R/C fandom needed a slight change of pace. So basically, my story will focus more on light-hearted fluff rather than the usual drama.

So, please! Review! And be gentle, onegai!


	2. Mission: Seeking Cesia's Stalker

Love Letters 

By: yume-chan29

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Dedicated to: **My wonderful reviewers! I love you all!

To keto, Lady Dragonnaine, gher h, Wink, Hououza, G-unit, Silver Fox of Thieves, lizzy!

**Chapter 2: **Mission "Seeking Cesia's Stalker"

Yours truly. _Love?_

What the hell kind of name was _love._

Scarlet irises closed in irritation. Cesia's secret admirer must be some sort of idiot.

An involuntary growl from the Dragon Knight pierced the silence. _Cesia's secret admirer._

The thought set him on fire. A day had already passed since his discovery of the cursed letter and still the very memory of its contents had his blood boiling.

He remembered the anger when he'd first laid eyes on the thing. Oh yes. The RAGE, the distinct FURY that had eaten away at his emotions the second he had pieced together what the letter was actually saying.

Good lord, someone in the damn castle was IN LOVE with CESIA.

The very concept was somewhat revolting in his opinion and yet it seemed he couldn't stress the revelation enough. The anger had mixed well with his disbelief.

Don't get him wrong, it wasn't that he couldn't _believe_ that someone was in love with her. After all, when he thought about it—though he'd go through hell before actually admitting it—Cesia had a few…appealing qualities. She was polite and knew when to shut her mouth when need be. She was strong willed, independent, and not easy to push around (though, Rath wasn't exactly sure if this was one of her positive traits at times…). And—though he'd go through hell again and twice over—he had to admit that she was…easy on the eyes.

He controlled the blush threatening to creep across his cheeks.

What he couldn't accept as truth was the mere fact that the bastar—er, admirer had the gall to actually write such a horrendous letter to the wind witch in the first place. An admirer was simply supposed to wait in the background until the infatuation (which Rath was sure of in this case) wore off in time, right? And there in had laid the source of his bitterness.

The resentment towards Cesia's admirer was not, and he'd taken particular note of this from the get go, NOT jealousy.

Definitely, DEFINITELY not. Jealous? The feared part-demonic, past terrorist of Dusis, yokai-slayer, Dragon Knight of Fire was jealous over something as petty as a tiny dispatch of romantic interest towards the Castle's fortune teller? There was a better chance of Thatz fasting for an entire month.

Just because he was a bit pissed off (like he wanted to rip off someone's head, pissed) didn't mean he was jealous in the slightest. NOT AT ALL.

Because if he were jealous, hypothetically of course, that would have meant that he harbored some feelings toward the wind sorceress. It would have meant that he saw her on a level above that of friendship. That he _liked_ her.

Again, pink spread readily across his cheeks.

And that, of course, was IDIOTIC.

Their relationship was not something even relatively close to that of…lovers. She could barely tolerate him, and vice versa, at times. How was there a possibility of him being jealous?

None. Period.

He only was angered due to the fact that he…wanted to…protect—yes, _protect_—Cesia. Her admirer could be some perverted stalker! He had described her "sensual lips" for crying out loud!

And because he was probably the first to see the love note besides Cesia herself, he was automatically in charge of making sure that she wouldn't get into any trouble. It was surely an unwritten rule. It was now Rath's duty to ensure Cesia's safety from the idiotic pervert called "love".

Soon he was to set his plan into action.

Rath grinned maliciously. When he found out whom the stupid, FOOLISH, probably ugly "admirer" who dared send such a brainless "love letter" to Cesia would certainly have hell to pay.

Tomorrow, Mission " Seeking Cesia's Stalker" (a.k.a. "Trace the love letters back to Cesia's stalker through spying and sneaking around until finally discovering who the baka actually is and putting him down on 'Rath's hit list of eternal torture' ") was to be put underway.

* * *

Rath groaned tiredly. How long, exactly had he been here? He didn't know. One usually could not tell time while waiting in darkness, under a bed.

Where in all of Dusis was the freak?

The Fire Knight was almost sure that the "admirer" would drop off a second note of adoration in Cesia's room at approximately this time in the morning. It was the first moment of the day that the wind witch went out of her bedroom to complete her daily Fortune Telling duties.

Was it possible that the fan boy delivered the letter while Cesia was sleeping? Or maybe…that correspondence of romance had been a one-time thing?

The thought both relieved and mildly irked him.

It eased his thoughts because then Cesia's safety was no longer endangered. (A reason he constantly engraved in his thoughts even when his heart disagreed.)

And it slightly annoyed him because, well, if had known that Cesia's devotee was too much of a coward to continue with his (obviously one-sided) affection, Rath wouldn't have even bothered with thinking twice about the damn letter in the first place!

Rath sighed. Lying on a dirty floor, under a girl's bed, surrounded by a population of gigantic dust bunnies, in the dark, and all the while waiting for some unknown person to come through the doors to deliver a love letter, was NOT fun. Waiting a few minutes, Rath came to the conclusion that the jerk was spineless.

No courage to confess to her face, eh?

He smirked triumphantly.

Just as he was about to open the door out of Cesia's room, the doorknob turned itself and beat him to it. Someone was coming inside!

Rath hurriedly ducked under the bed as if his life depended on it—actually, if it was Cesia who found him in her room, his life would literally depend on his haste.

The door opened. His blood-hued eyes widened slightly. From underneath the purple sheets of Cesia's bed, he found himself staring at two feet. Two BIG feet in two RUGGED looking boots. Too LARGE and too MASCULINE for it to be the Dragon Tribe's personal Fortune Teller.

His eyes drew into a sharp glare.

The damn bastard had come back. With a second note to Cesia. Of his perverted love.

Rath silently wished that looks could kill.

The anonymous fan boy set his letter gently upon Cesia's black edged desk. His mission complete, he scurried out of the room. As the door swung to a close, Rath rushed out from under the sorceress's bed, three thoughts in mind.

One, read the letter first, and as quickly as possible.

So that, two, he could run out and discover the admirer's secret identity.

Three…well, he wasn't exactly permitted to commit…but the thought of beating the idiot up was certainly in his favor.

Rath walked over to the Cesia's raven colored desk and picked up the second note.

A…Post It?

What happened to the fancy envelope and neat calligraphy?

All Rath saw was a pathetic little Post It note and a barely legible scrawl written upon it. 'Love' had even written the words on the wrong side as the sticky edge was faced upward. Someone was losing his touch.

Rath held the paper close to his ruby irises, inspecting, and trying to figure out just what the baka had written. How could this dismal excuse for a love letter be even considered…?"

WHAT THE HELL?

Rath's eyes squinted, trying to read the unreadable chicken scratch again.

_Dear Cesia, _

_Please meet me at the market at 3:30 this afternoon. We must go buy the supplies and things for the trip and plan it ASAP. Also, we have much to discuss._

_Signed,_

_ 3_

_P.S. Where DO you think we should go?_

Rath grit his teeth HARD.

Damn him.

DAMN HIM.

A TRIP! A FbeepING TRIP!

When had they planned this? When had HE?

Surely, Cesia couldn't have agreed to this. FOR SURE. She wouldn't just…consent to a trip with an admirer whom had just confessed his love for her YESTERDAY, right? NEVER.

The infatuated stalker called "love" or in this one, " 3", was merely insane, mistaking rejection for appreciation. When Rath found him, after a bit of fun-filled torture, the romantic moron was going straight to the asylum!

With this, Rath gained a slight boost of confidence. Because, no, Cesia would never agree. She'd never run off with some stranger she didn't know, with some LOSER who couldn't confess to her face to face. It was simply IMPOSSIBLE and…

The pyro knight's ears perked as he heard the sound of footsteps. The doorknob to Cesia's room was once again turning to let someone else in.

Rath dived for his spot under the covers of Cesia's bedding and the door swung open. In walked a pair of petite feet, sporting high-heeled velvet boots. He heard the sound of the figure's soft humming and immediately knew it was her. Cesia.

He watched anxiously as her feet moved across the floor to her desk. A slight ruffling of paper signaled that the fortuneteller had picked up the note and in her silence, was reading it.

Cesia's shoes moved from his line of vision. Probably going to throw it away, he thought cockily.

Instead of the sound of crinkling paper, he heard the squeak of another door opening. Her closet?

The wind witch wrapped a warm coat around her slim form and walked out of the room, unaware that a pair of shining red eyes and a slightly agape mouth followed her movements. When the door closed, Rath came from underneath the black-laced bed and quickly walked to Cesia's desk yet again.

Please be there, please be there… 

The correspondence had disappeared from the table. It didn't lie in the nearby trashcan either.

_She had brought it along._

He couldn't BELIEVE it.

Cesia was going to _meet_ with him.

**end chapter 2**--

**A/N: CLIFFIE! Bwahaha. Hopefully it was good. Longer though, ne? **

**Review Responses:**

**keto: **THANK YOU! You were my first reviewer ever on You've boosted my confidence and for that I am truly grateful! Here's your update and review!

**Lady Dragonnaine**: Ahaha. Now that I think about it, Cesia-chan is not exactly "cute". But what IS a "sexy" room really like? I matched her room to her style of dress (frilly). Also, I think that your stories aren't typical. Typical in motif, perhaps, but NOT in story…erm…greatness! Update "Imprisoned" Please! Thanks for reviewing!

**gher h: **Thanks! Here's an update!

**Wink: **Thanks so much! Yes, yes, jealous!Rath and murderous!Rath is certainly cute, ne? Review please!

**Hououza: **Thank you! Hopefully I did an ok job on this one too. Review, and, oh! Good luck and best wishes to you too! 

**G-unit: **Thanks for reviewing! Reviews get me perked up, but you of all people would know that wouldn't you? Yes, of COURSE jealousy rocks. It makes us all tingly (in a good way) inside.

**Silver Fox of Thieves: **:blushes: I'm on your Favorite authors list? Why, THANK YOU. RathxCesia is just the BEST isn't it?

**lizzy:** Thanks a lot! Loved that you thought it cute. Jealous!Rath is the best, huh?

Review! And be gentle, onegai!


End file.
